Home and business alarms have become commonplace. Such alarms (often referred to as “security systems” or “alarm systems”) typically include several sensors used to monitor unauthorized entry and other conditions at monitored premises, such as fire, smoke, toxic gases, high/low temperature (e.g. freezing) or flooding, at a premises. In response to sensing an alarm condition, one or more of these sensors provides a signal to an alarm panel that in turn may sound and notify the occurrence of the alarm to occupants of the premises and remotely signal a monitoring station or other third party.
Typically the occurrence of an alarm is signalled to a remote monitoring station that may then dispatch capable authorities to intervene at the premises. For example, in the case of sensing an unauthorized entry to the premises, the monitoring station may dispatch security personnel, typically in the form of private security guards or police officers.
In order for the alarm system to properly signal the monitoring center, the system must be properly installed and configured. Installation requires installing a central panel; placing sensors; ensuring the sensors and panel are provided with a source of power; connecting the central panel with a communications network; pairing the sensors to the panel; and programming the panel to place a communication to the monitoring center in the case of an alarm.
In view of the numerous steps involved to properly install and configure a typical alarm, errors are often made. In particular, the alarm system is often not correctly programmed to contact the monitoring center, and signal an alarm condition.
For example, customers/installers often forget to program the account code. When this happens and a communication takes place, the panel dials the central station and logs the event. However this event is associated with the default account (such as FFFF). If this occurs at more than one panel, then multiple events all having the same account code are received at the central station. The central station cannot uniquely identify the alarmed premises and dispatch personnel This may create mass confusion and result in a field call to visit the site and program the account code.
Accordingly there is a need for alarm systems that allow for more consistent installation and configuration.